BOTDF Jahvie
by KaydeeVonVanity
Summary: Jahvie romance story, from Jayy's point of view hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of Dahvie Vanity singing softly in my ears. I grunted and rolled over, burying my head in the pillow. 'Get up sleepy head!' chimed Dahvie's voice, as he shook me gently. I ignored him and continued to try and get back to sleep. He through back the covers and I was instantly met by the cold of the morning air. 'Davhie Vanity!' I shouted rolling over. He looked at me wide eyed and innocent. 'Sorry Jayy.' He said looking down. God he's so adorable! 'It's ok Davhie.' I said forcing a smile. He grinned and bounded across the room to the door. 'See you downstairs in a sec Jayy! Poptart?' I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

I went downstairs after dressing in the usual - black shirt, buttoned down low and black skinny jeans with lots of rips, I like showing off my skin. 'Dahvie?' I called. He was no-where to be seen. I sighed, typical. Suddenly I was attacked from behind. I squealed, a noise I swear will never leave my lips again. Dahvie was giggling uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor. 'Oh God, Jayy, that was, that was, so, hilarious!' He managed to say between outbursts of laughing. He can be so childish sometimes. 'Never do that again.' I said, trying my hardest to be stern. Dahvie was still laughing; 'I can't promise anything.' He chuckled.

We slowly ate and I noticed Dahvie had curled up next to me. He lent his head on my shoulder. Why did I feel so funny about this? He did this often - I mean we've always been close, so why did I feel something so... special about this? 'I love you Jayy.' Dahvie whispered seductively in my ear, I closed my eyes and hung on to every word. 'Love you too Dahvie.' I felt so happy here, just the two of us, close, together. Was I falling for him? No don't be silly - he was like a brother to me, and he was straight any way. I must be tired still.

I looked down at Dahvie who looked up at me with his adorable eyes. I lent down and kissed his forehead. Why did you do that Jayy? I asked myself angrily, but I needn't have worried, for he lifted his head up and kissed my cheek. I swear I felt my heart burst. He started laughing under his breath. I instantly came crashing back to reality. He was straight - my best friend, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

So I sat there, with Dahvie on my shoulder and just thought. 'What's on your mind Jayy?' Dahvie asked eventually. I pondered about lieing to him before I realised, i'd never lied to him before about anything. When he asked about my childhood (a touchy subject for me) I told him honestly, when he asked about my sexuality I told him without second thought. I trusted him. Come to think of it, I don't trust anyone besides him. He poked me and I realized I hadn't answered. 'Oh, I, Um, was thinking about things.' He nodded slowly. I crossed my fingers he wouldn't questions me about it. My silent prayers weren't heard. 'What things Jayy? You can tell me.' He said. I couldn't help myself but sing a line from our song to make sure he wouldn't change the way he saw me. 'Don't judge me, just love me...' He laughed softly, it was so adorable. 'Of course not silly!' I took a deep breath in and blurted out before I could stop myself 'I love you Dahvie.' He looked up at me, for a split second I thought he might kiss me but he didn't. 'Love you too.' He smiled. God he was so innocent. Would he never realise?

Dahvie fell asleep, still leaning on my shoulder. I just couldn't resist. I moved his bangs away from his face and kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his ear 'I love you Dahvie, I'll make you see it one day.' He stirred and I thought he was awake, I panicked slightly before composing myself. I, Jayy Von Monroe, do not panic about anything. I put my arm around Dahvie protectively and flicked onto Twitter, I read all the mentions I'd had, replying to a few before locking my phone and throwing it a few meters away. It buzzed almost instantly. I'd forgotten to sign out of Twitter. It was a mention 'Jahvie!' read the tweet and a picture of me and Davhie together. It was a cute picture so I retweeted it and signed out. Eventually I joined Dahvie in the wonderland of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - sorry I've been so bad at uploading! Had a lot to deal with at home and then with Christmas and what not, I promise I'll be better!

I woke the next morning to find Dahvie curled up next to me, still sleeping soundly. Awh, he's so cute when he's asleep. :') Am I really crushing on my best friend? This can not be happening. He's. Straight. Plus, even if he wasn't, why would he go for me of all people? I'm nothing special, I mean compared to him, I'm nothing.

Dahvie stirred in his sleep and started muttering under his breath. I didn't catch it all, but what I heard was about some girl or another. I couldn't help myself, I bit back tears as I slowly crept out of the room. I don't know where I was going but I had to get pout of the house. I don't know why I'm so jealous, after all it's just a dream right? Hang on what am I thinking?! He's my BEST FRIEND. Stop acting like you own him, like you're anything more than a friend to him. That's all we even can be - best friends.

I grabbed my cars keys and started the engine, I was going to a bar, I don't care where, i just needed to clear my head. '_Oh yeah cause alcohol always helps doesn't it Jayy_' said a voice in the back of my head. 'SHUT UP!' I yelled out loud. People in passing cars were staring at me, I don't blame them. I had yesterday's makeup on and I was talking to myself, fabulous.

When I finally arrived at the bar, I walked in, trying to look confident. I felt all my confidence leave me as I saw Dahvie's girlfriend across the bar from me. Oh yeah that's another thing I forgot, he's not even single, and I'm still crushing on him. So I just stood there and starred at Chelsea. Great, could today get any worse? I sat on a stool on my own and ordered a drink. Chelsea came over, she was quite obviously drunk. 'Oh, hey Jayy.' She slurred, as though having trouble pronouncing her words properly. 'Hi.' I said trying to sound distant. She lent towards me, her breath stunk of vodka. I thought she was going to whisper something to me but instead she kissed me. On the lips. Dahvie's girlfriend was kissing me. I pulled away and yelled at her 'what the hell are you doing?!' She giggled and walked away. I instantly felt less like getting drunk. I downed the rest of my drink and walked out.

I went and sat in my car for a bit and clicked on my phone. I got a tweet, it was Dahvie. ' JayyVonMonroe you know, we look pretty cute together ;)' he'd put. I almost died with happiness. I turned on the engine and drove home.

(Skipping car journey)

'Dahvie?' I called as I walked through the door. 'Jayy!' He grinned, 'Where'd ya go?' he asked. 'The bar, Chelsea was there.' I replied. His adorable face dropped. 'Dahvie whats wrong?' I asked stepping closer and looking into his big brown eyes. He sniffed a little and looked down. 'She cheated on me, we broke up.' I pulled him closer into a big hug, and I had to admit, it felt so right to hold him so close. 'I'm ok.' He said bravely. 'I'm so proud of you Dahvs, I want you to know that. You handled this so brilliantly.' He looked up at me and smiled. I lent down slowly toward him.

Soon our faces were just an inch apart. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed me. I could hardly believe it and at first I was too shocked to moved. Dahvie Vanity, my best friend who I love from the bottom of my heart, was kissing me. I pulled back. 'Dahvie, I can't.' He looked so disappointed but just nodded. 'I love you Dahvie, but I don't want to be Chelsea's replacement.' I said and ran out the room before he could see the tears streaming down my face.


End file.
